Fight On Your Hands
by darkestboy
Summary: Wyndham finds himself underestimating the loyalty of George, Annie and Nina, following Mitchell's death. Set during The Wolf Shaped Bullet.


**Name:** Fight On Your Hands

**Synopsis:** Wyndham finds himself underestimating the loyalty of George, Annie and Nina, following Mitchell's death.

**Spoilers:** Set during _The Wolf Shaped Bullet_.

"I'm doing this because I love you," George Sands had said tearfully, knowing that the next thing to happen was going to have ripples for everyone currently inside Honolulu Heights.

"I know," John Mitchell replied, his own tears forming as the man standing in front of him – his best friend plunged a stake into his heart.

Mitchell could see the looks on each of his friends faces and a part of him had wanted to say some final words of comfort but he gave them a look, one he had hoped conveyed his understanding and also one that was warning them that George's actions were not going to go down well with the other vampire in the room – Edgar Wyndham.

Within seconds, John Mitchell was no more. The remains of him were now dust on the ground and as Edgar Wyndham looked at the fallen vampire's friends with pure contempt, it was George who spoke defiantly.

"I think you've got a fight on your hands," George said the words calmly but there was a determination in his eyes and Edgar could see the determination also in the eyes of both Annie Sawyer and Nina Pickering as well. This only enraged him.

"You fucking idiots," Wyndham said, first clapping his hands in mockery and then clenching them into balled fists, unsure of whom he wanted to hit first. "Do you really think this is going to end well for any of you?"

"He was never going to be your attack dog," Annie spoke up, stepping in front of George and facing Wyndham head on. "And you're not the first vampire we've staked."

"No, I guess I'm not, Annie," Edgar smiled and then laughed nervously before his eyes blackened and he looked feral. "But I'm certainly going to be the last one you ever fuck with."

Before anyone of them could move, Edgar had advanced towards George and Nina, backhanding the former to the ground and grabbing the latter by her throat and slamming her to the wall. Nina struggled with his grip as she tried to kick out. Before George or Annie could advance, Edgar turned around and snarled at them.

"One move and I'll snap her neck. Don't test me, either of you." Wyndham turned to look at Nina, the anger still there in his eyes, but a plan had formed in his head.

"Get off me," Nina tried to hit him but he deflected the blow with his other hand.

"George, now!" Annie had shouted as George suddenly decided to make his move

"I think I'm going to -," Edgar looked stunned before he had realised that George had staked him. "You'll suffer for this."

It was the final words that Edgar Wyndham managed to get out but as he crumbled into a pile off ash on the floor. Nina felt her hand touching her neck as George came closer to her.

"Are you alright?" George asked but he could see the worry in her eyes. "It was either him or you and I wasn't going to lose you."

"I know," Nina wrapped her arms around George and kissed him. "But we've got company outside."

"I'll get rid of them," Annie said, grabbing the stake out of George's hand and heading for the door. "Don't open that door for anything."

"Annie?" George and Nina had both said in unison as they watched her from the window. At least two vampires had been stupid enough to come after her and Annie staked them within seconds of each other.

It was then after sending at least three more flying backwards down the road that the rest of the vampires had decided to retreat. Annie waited outside for a few minutes, making sure that they had long gone before stepping back inside and seeing the worried looks on both her friends' faces.

"How much time do you think we've got?" Annie asked both George and Nina as the three of them looked out the windows. "They're gonna come back eventually."

"And we'll be ready for them," George replied with a steely determination as he held Nina's hand and looked at Annie. "If they want a fight, we'll give them one."

It was a pact that all three of them had made in that moment. They knew that Edgar was only the tip of the iceberg and with Mitchell gone, the odds weren't in their favours but between the three of them, they also knew that there was something worth fighting for and that alone would be the reason why the Old Ones would never win.

- The End -


End file.
